In Patent Document 1, orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (referred to as OFDM below) that is one of multi-carrier communication systems is designed to correct deviation caused by a low-pass filter (referred to as LPF below) that suppresses a loop-back signal generated from a digital analog conversion circuit, thereby reducing distortion of an OFDM signal. Specifically, an OFDM signal with low distortion is generated by correcting deviation in advance according to the attenuation characteristic and the group delay characteristic of an LPF circuit. For the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is necessary to know characteristics of a filter in advance, but there are cases in which the filter characteristics are not known in advance.